


Season of Anthy - Fanvid

by FailureArtist



Series: Utena Music Videos [6]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Abuse, Bloodless Violence, Character Study, Epilepsy Warning, F/F, Fanvids, Implied Sexual Content, Major Spoilers, Multi, Non-Explicit Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to the mysterious and troubled Anthy, set to the song "Season of the Witch"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season of Anthy - Fanvid

"Season of the Witch" by Richard Thompson after Donovan from the _Crossing Jordan_ soundtrack.


End file.
